A First Kiss
by Mimteh
Summary: Miharu never considered the importance of a first kiss, until now. Miharu Yoite Pairing.


**Title**: A First Kiss

**Autho**r: darth_sakura

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nabari no Ou. I do not make money out of it. No offense is intended with this fictional story.

**Pairing**: Yoite/Miharu and Kouichi/Raimei

**Warning**: Spoilers from all episodes of the anime.

**Notes**: This has not been revised. I apologize for the grammatical errors and such. I must admit that writing what would Yoite and Miharu say it is reaaaaally haaaaard.

**Summar****y**: Miharu never considered the importance of a first kiss, until now.

* * *

Miharu never considered the importance of a first kiss. He imagined it was a significant deal in the life of every teenager. Either giving it or it being stolen, a first kiss has always taken an important part in the story of each person.

Miharu, never been involved with anyone before, didn't put too much thought into it.

Until now.

It all started when he was hurrying, after classes ended, to go to Hanabusa-san house to see Yoite. He was dismissing everyone trying to talk to him while avoiding the traffic of students. Getting frustrated by all the people, he decided to take a shortcut through an isolated hallway on the far east of the school.

Reaching the hallway, he almost stumbled upon Raimei and Kouichi who were in the middle of it.

Standing.

Kissing.

Not used to a scene like this, Miharu was left speechless, and unable to move from his position. Raimei and Kouichi, both of them being ninjas, rapidly sensed his presence, and separated with embarrassing blush on their faces. Raimei, humiliated with Miharu catching them in the act, rapidly told them that she left something in the classroom, and left to fetch it.

Miharu slowly turned to Kouichi, who was still a little bit embarrassed but more calm than Raimei, and said almost in whisper, "sorry."

The white-haired guy turned to Miharu, "Is not your fault Miharu-kun. It is kind of our fault for being in a public place."

"So you and Raimei," Miharu left unsaid with his expressionless face.

"Oh! It's kind of recent actually," Kouichi said, avoiding Miharu's eyes. "We haven't dated as much. Actually... that was our first kiss there."

"First kiss?"

"Yeah," Kouichi answered with a laugh. "And what a great ending for it, neh?"

"Sorry."

"Oh! No no no no! I didn't mean to blame you Miharu-kun! I told you to not worry about it. Well, I got to go. I will look for Raimei, and walk her to her apartment. See you later Miharu-kun!" Kouichi started to walk in the direction Raimei ran while waving his hand to Miharu.

"Bye."

After that, for some reason, the concept of a first kiss would not leave Miharu's mind. Was it that important? Would a first kiss determined if you were either friends or lovers with that person? Would you give to anybody, or someone special? Is it spontaneous or planned?

Without noticing, he already reached Hanabusa-san house. Putting his thoughts for later, he spent a quiet afternoon with Yoite sewing and talking about their activities of the day. Miharu always felt more comfortable being close to Yoite, and felt for the first time that there was something of importance in his life.

When both of them were watching silently the sunset over a cup of tea, Miharu's thoughts went back again to what happened in that isolated hallway, and his musings over a first kiss. He slowly turned to see Yoite's profile. Although, he would look a little bit weaker sitting on that rocking chair each passing day, he would also look satisfied and much more content than when he first met the Kira-user.

Putting his tea next to him on the floor, Miharu said, "Yoite, can I ask you a question?"

Inquiring blue eyes turned to green ones, "Yes?"

"Have you ever had your first kiss?"

Yoite's expression turned to full-blown surprise, and he didn't speak for several seconds. Then, he slowly turned to the sunset, and said with a calm face, "No, not really. Too many things to be concerned about that."

Feeling a bit guilty, Miharu turned his eyes to the floor, "I guess."

"Why you ask that Miharu?"

"I found Kouichi and Raimei kissing at the school today."

"Ah."

"Mmm," He continued, raising his head again, "Kouichi said that it was their first kiss. It got me thinking."

"Totally natural."

"Mmm..."

After a few moments of silence with Yoite still studying the scenery and Miharu watching his tea get cold, Miharu turned again to Yoite. "I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"I didn't know."

Miharu raised himself on his knees, and rested his arms on Yoite's legs. "Yoite... would you be my first kiss?"

It was the second time that day that the Kira-user was left speechless, but after a couple of blinks he said, "Miharu?"

The fourteen year old placed his head on tops of his arms, and continued talking. "You are the only one I feel so closely connected to. And with not having a lot of time left... I want to keep as many memories of Yoite as I possibly can."

"But I..."

Miharu could feel his heartbeat fasten. He raised his head, and got as close as he dared to the other's face. The blue-eyed boy was stunned by the desperation he could see in his green eyes. "It has to be you. I want my first kiss to be only you."

Yoite slowly raised his bare hand, and placed it on Miharu's cheek. "Miharu..."

Neither of them said anything after that. Miharu gradually started to close up their distance. He closed his eyes, and could hear his heartbeat echoing throughout his body. It felt infinite, but finally touched Yoite's dry and warm lips against his. They stayed like that for what it could have been hours, but were just mere seconds.

Miharu moved back, and stared at the close-eyed face of the sixteen year old. Yoite then opened his eyes, and stared back at Miharu without saying anything.

Miharu felt a small smile forming. "Thank you, Yoite."

Yoite smiled back. "No. Thank you, Miharu."

Together they watched the stars come into sight.


End file.
